Dauntless House
by Bluebear1304
Summary: This is a FourTris story set in today's time and they both attend the same boarding school. Might get a bit fluffy but I haven't decided. I'm trying to keep characters as close to the original as possible. Hope you enjoy it. It's my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I walk into my new room unsure of what to do. I had never been to a boarding school my brother said his house was strict but I don't get that feeling here. Everyone seems free and relaxed. I'm happy I chose the Dauntless I feel like I belong, although its my first hour of my first term.

I start to unpack my trunk when someone knocks on the door.

"Hello?" I ask. The door opens and a tall skinny girl with short hair walks in with so many bags I can't count. She smiles at me as I jump up to help with her things.

"You must be Beatrice?" She says it as a statement although its more like a question.

"Errm yeah but don't call me that. Only my brother does, call me Tris"

"Ok, hi Tris I'm Christina but call me Chris" I smile and shake her hand awkwardly.

We make small talk for a while as I help her unpack (she has loads if clothes). I soon hear her stomach rumble, she looks embarrassed. I just smile.

"I'm guessing we need to get you some food then, but I have no idea where the canteen is..."

I can tell from her face she is just as lost her as I am.

"How about we ask the first person who looks like they know where they're going to ask for directions" suggests Chris

I haven't got a better plan so I agree as we walk out.

We make our way down the stairs when a load of boys come running down behind us. Christina and I join in the running. When we get to the bottom I just laugh at Chris, being so out of breathe. One boy looks at me and smiles at me laughing. I just smile back. I look back at Chris but I can tell he's still looking at me. I feel myself turning red

I look at Chris she looks at the guy and smiles as well. He walks over to us.

"Hi" she says

"Hi" we both reply Chris with a bit more confidence than I.

"My names Four and you are...?" He asks looking at me. Luckily Chris replying quickly.

"I'm Chris,"

"Tris" I say quietly.

Four looks at me with a questioning and surprised face

"Oh" he says looking at me

Chris quickly jumps in, I can only thank her. She asks where we can get something to eat Four shows us.

Through supper Christina asks about the school, house system to Four I just stay silent.

I almost jump out of my skin when Four talks directly to me.

"So Tris, why choose Dauntless?"

I look at him right in the eye "I... I..." Is all I manage before someone buts in from the other side of the room.

"Four!" He exclaims "Tell your new friends over there to come to the common room at 8 sharp"

Four nods then looks back at us and says "8 be there or leave. Tell all other new kids"

He stands up then walks off


	2. Chapter 2

Four POV

I get to the gym at 7:30 I help with the drinks. I hope they all get here on time otherwise they'll be passed out within an hour. I know this part of initiation is harsh but we all went through it. Truth or dare is hard on all of us but I know they'll be getting the worst ones tonight.

When I look at my watch its quarter to 8, more of the older Dauntless are coming in with beers and plenty of vodka. It can only show what sort of dares they'll be giving out.

I can only start to remember my truth or dare initiation. I was dared to run around the school naked. I didn't do it so I had to take my t-shirt off. That where I got the name 'Four' everyone saw the four scars on my back. No one asked about it after that night.

At 8 I see the 'initiates' walk in blind folded and dizzy the stumble around as people push them into the house gymnasium. They are sat down and the blindfolds are taken off. I can tell the are nervous they have the same look in their eyes I did.

Apart from one person.

Tris.

I see her almost laughing. I can't help but smile.

The rules are explained to them and the game begins with shots for all the initiates.

Tris POV

I see Four smiling as I take my shot. I'm ready. I have to show I'm Dauntless. Eric the head of house gives the first dare to me. I guess it's because I look weak.

"Truth or Dare...Stiff?"

I look at him straight in the eye to let him know he's met his match "Dare". I hear whispers all around me.

"Fine" he says with an evil smile behind is eyes. "I dare you to egg Erudite"

I walk over to Eric as he hands me the eggs. I walk outside as a few people follow.

I hear running behind me I slow down so this person can catch up.

"Hi, I'm Uriah, Zeke's brother"

"Hi, um I'm not too sure who Zeke's is to be honest"

"Oh, that's him" he points to the person walking with Four.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks

"I was born ready" I reply and he laughs I can't help it so I join in.

I walk to Erudite and start to throw a dozen eggs at the house. After ten I see people starting to close their windows. One is still open, I throw my last two into that room.

When I get back to the Gym I get a stare from Eric. He obviously thought I was weak.  
I look around the circle and look at Peter.

"Peter, Truth or Dare"

"Dare" he almost screams at me.

"Let Uriah give you a make over including make-up and one of Chris's dresses"

If looks could kill, I'm sure I would be dead. He stands and walks out the room with Uriah and Chris following.

Ten minutes later Peter walks in wearing black high heals, a short cocktail dress in pink and black. And his make-up well I've never seen anything so bad in my life. The room erupts with laughter.

Eric silences the room but there are still a few sniggers when anyone looks at Peter.

Peter looks at me "Tris, Truth or Dare"

I know either way it will be bad.

"Dare" I say  
Peter smiles.

"Run around Amity topless, screaming at the top of your lungs 'I love Eric' and waving your hands above your head" there are some hushed whispers.

Peter smiles happily. Either way he's won. I either sit around in my underwear allowing him to stare at me or he sees me topless.

I don't know what to do I look down at what I'm wearing, a midi dress. I'm annoyed now that I put a dress on. I stand up and say I'll be back. I run upstairs quickly to change my underwear and put a pair of short on.

I walk back downstairs in shorts, trainers and my bra. I say loudly to "who's coming?"

Most of the guys stand up and follow me out. I can't help but notice Four as he walks out as well looking a lot less enthusiast as the other guys. Almost angry.

When we get to Amity I feel the want to run away but I can't I have to prove my strength to Dauntless.

"Bra off Stiff" I hear Peter cackle. I unhook by bra facing away from the group and I run around Amity. I hear laughter from behind. When I get back I try my harder to cover myself but Peter hold my bra in his hands.

I want to cry as the boys stare at me, their eyes hungry. Peter looks at my bra and laughs saying.

"Are you sure you 16 it looks as though your only 12" some of the guys laugh while other start to tell him to give it back.

Silent tears fall down my cheek

I feel myself start to fall

Then it all goes black


	3. Chapter 3

Fours POV

I must admit it was funny to watch Tris but I was exactly happy about her doing it topless. When she came back I could see in Peters eyes what he was going to do. I clenched my hands into tight fists.

Everyone knew he was taking it too far. When Tris fell Peter threw her bra at her and I just lost it. She was lying her topless and he just laughs. I run up to Peter punch him hard in the face. His little side-kick Drew tried to hit me so I just knead him where it would hurt and falls to the floor.

My attention turns back to Tris. I take my top off knowing everyone can see my back but I don't care when people gasp and whisper. I carefully pull my top over her head trying not to touch her. Then I lift her up and walk back to Dauntless.

Tris POV  
I wake up confused of where I am. I know it's not my room there's only one bed in this room. I hear running water and I try to look around.

Then it hits me all at once what happened. Then I panic I think I'm in Peters room a sob escapes me. I roll into a foetus position. I clutch my back as if letting go would kill me. The water stops running. I look up but my tears have blurred my vision. The figure walks towards me I shy away but the voice is different from the one I thought it belonged to. My cries stop when I realise its Four.

"Tris? Thank God your awake. Don't worry I took care of Peter. You've been out for about 20minutes. Chris is outside waiting. Do you want to see her?"

I look at him then cry again. He sits me up the wraps his arms around me whispering in my ear. I can't remember what he said but it calmed me down.

I look towards the door and nod. I don't trust my voice to speak. Somehow he knows what I mean.

Four opens the door and Chris runs in tears streaming down her face. She wraps her arms around and apologises I don't know why so I sit in silence as fresh tears wet my cheeks. Chris pulls away then hands me some clothes I smile as best I can manage and nod my head in thanks.

Four points towards the bathroom and I walk in. I change quickly into some track suit bottoms but I keep the top I have on.

I walk out. I look around Chris has gone its just Four. His eyes are full of tears.

Four POV

She walks out the bathroom and tries to smile instead it turns into a sob. I walk over put my arms around her lightly. She moves into my chest so I wrap my arms around her tighter. I try to get her to calm down by sitting on the floor she follows. She leans into my shoulder and breathe slowly down the back of the top. She soon follows my breathing pattern. I pull back and look at her face. I wipe Tris's wet cheeks with my thumb.

"Do you want to talk?" I ask. She shakes her head. I nod.  
She snuggles back into my shoulder. She's soon asleep.

I place her on my bed and place a blanket over her.

Someone knocks on the door. It's the house matron but everyone calls her Tori.

She talks to me about the incident. I tell her everything she nods asks a few questions a few times. Then she tells me Peters been kicked out of Dauntless by house vote. I can't help but smile. She asks where Tris is.

"Inside" I reply "but she's asleep"

"Good, stay with her tonight Four. I'll give you some bedding for the floor. Don't tell anyone though. I'm meant to stop students sleeping together" she says with a grin. I can't help but laugh.

I thank her when she returns with things for the floor.  
Once my head hits the pillow I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Tris POV

I stand in a field then a black blanket comes towards me I try to run but I slip and fall. I open my eyes and crows surround me. They pick at my flesh. I scream and try to fight them.  
I scream for help but no one comes I see the grass around me has turned red. So I scream louder. Kicking and punching more.

I wake up scratching myself and kicking the air. Four tries to hold me down at first I don't see his face just Peter's. I slap him hard across the face. He looks shocked but when he says my name I realise it Four and burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, don't worry it was a nightmare. I'm here Tris"

I hug him tight like he's all I have to live for. I look at the clock on the wall. Midnight.

After a while my tears stop. I look at Four his are still there.

This time I trust my voice.

"Four? Why are you crying?"

He draws back and I see him staring at his phone. All it was showing was the time and date.

"It was today" He says quietly

"What was?" I ask

"It was today when I first became Four"

I study his face, it's a mix of sadness and anger I don't know what to do. But my body does, before I realise my lips are against him.


	4. Chapter 4

Four POV

I look into her eyes then tell her the truth

"It was today when I first became Four"

I see the confusion on her face before I close my eyes as a tear rolls down my cheek then something unexpected happened. She kisses me.

I don't pull back I pull her closer to me and the kiss deepens. I hold her waist with both hands I slowly lie down on the bed pulling her with me. We lay side by side kissing. Until she pulls back.

"I'm sorry" we both say at the same time.

"Why?" I ask before she does

"I shouldn't have, you were upset. I thought about myself" she says honestly wiping her hands in the sheets.

"No you shouldn't be I kissed you back to." She nods and yawns. "You should get some sleep, actually we both should" I start to get up to move towards the floor but she pulls me back onto the bed and whispers.

"No, don't leave me alone" she snuggles into my shoulder and we fall asleep.

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of a shower. Must be Four. I get up slowly deciding I need to get up for school to. I find some paper on his desk and scribble a note.

_Hi needed to get ready.  
Thanks for last night, don't tell anyone about what happened I want it to be between us._

_Thanks_

_Tris xx_

I leave it on the pillow hoping he'll see it.

I manage to find my way back to the girls side of the house and to my room.  
Chris is still asleep so I make my way to the bathroom. I want to scrub every part if me to get rid of every memory from last night.

When I'm back in the room Chris is up. She looks at me to ask if I'm fine. I just act like I'm fine and nothing happened.

I get dressed while Chris is showering and get ready for lessons.

As I'm in Dauntless most of my lessons will be physical and will push my body to the limit. I'm nervous but I won't show it because I'm Dauntless to.  
When I chose this house my brother was angry saying that knowledge is all I need. I told him to shove it.

At breakfast I sit with other new lower sixth in my house.  
Will and Chris take charge of the conversation diverting it from everything about yesterday.  
I look around and mine and Al's eyes meet we almost laugh.

"How can you not want to have a pet when your older"

"I don't like the idea of something ruining my house!"

The bell goes and the argument is suspended.

I walk to the swimming pool with everyone else. When we get there it turns out Four's the life guard. I get changed quickly and wrap a towel around me.

We are told to swim 400m as everyone climbs into the pool I realise I can't swim. My parents work in government but mainly to help those who have less, swimming lessons were considered pointless.

I stand frozen. Four gives me a questioning look. Before I know it I'm in the water. I want to scream so I do but now I have no air. It turns into one of my nightmares. I look around I can't see I can't breathe I try my hardest to reach the surface but I can't but this time someone pulls me up before I pass out and wake up. It can't be a dream. I find air so I gasp it feels so thick. I pushed out the water but I still don't see anything. I cough trying to get the 'something' in my lungs out. I finally open my eyes, I can feel the redness in them. They burn. I look at the face over me.

"Four?" I manage but it barely a whisper

He smile but it isn't reach his eyes.

He sits me up by pulling around my waist.

"Why did you jump Tris? Why you must have known you can't swim"

I look into his eyes reading the concern but I don't reply I cough instead.

After five minutes I stand but Four doesn't leave my side. I don't want to make a scene so I head back to the changing rooms.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you how to swim"

"Well, how about tonight. At 6"

He nods knowing that I also want to talk.

I smile and walk into the changing room.

It's six I'm back at the pool watching Four demonstrate techniques. Try while he holds my waist keeping me afloat.

I want to ask him why he's wearing a t-shirt but I don't it to be awkward.

He can tell what I want to know but shakes his head and says.

"Not yet"

"Then when" I whisper

"I'm not sure" he reply


	5. Chapter 5

Four POV

That night I go to sleep early not wanting to see anyone. I know I can't be hurt here but the memories still pain me. I can feel every stroke on my back and I can feel the pain but I don't let myself cry.

I slip into a sleep filled with multiple Marcus' they all scream at me then one of them lifts their belt but someone's there they hold my arms a shake saying my name quietly. I soon open my eyes to see Tris standing above me. When I look into her eyes I grab her and hold her in a hug like my life depends on it. She sits down next to me but I don't let go.

I don't want her to see me crying.

"Four?" She whispers softly into my ear.

I pull away but she doesn't let go.

"Are you ok Tris?" I ask wondering what she's doing here

"This is not about me Four. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I nod my head slowly but she doesn't ask anything, she knows I need time.

I pull back and this time she lets me I look at the floor and start.

"My mum she errr... She left when I was small. My dad wasn't happy she had left for another guy so my dad took it out on me. At first I wasn't given food... Then I was locked in small cupboards... Then he turned violent, he started to hit me, kick me even when I fell. One day he lost control he started to pull his belt out and he struck me four times. I have four scares on my back..."

I look at her she has tears falling down her face I want to comfort her but I don't know how. When she looks at me she doesn't have the face I was expecting. She looks at me for who I am now, not the kicked puppy back then. I also notice her shivering so I stand up to grab one of my hoodies.

I stop walking, she lifts the back of my top and places her hand on my back. She runs her fingers over every scar. I feel myself tensing but I soon relax

"Sorry" she whispers

Tris POV

I can't sleep every noise I hear I stiffen thinking it could be Peter. I need Four I slip out of the room leaving a note for Chris if she wakes up. I head over to the boys side of the house and make my way up the stairs to Fours room. I knock on the door just incase he's awake. No answer.

I can hear his sheets rustling and a small whimper. I open the door, he's having a nightmare. I rush over and try to wake him up. When I do he seems relieved to find me and hugs me tight. I hug him back wanting to know what's wrong.

"Four?" I ask I want to know what wrong but instead he asks me. I don't know why he's the one who had the nightmare.

He tells me. I can't help it I want to be strong for him but it's upsetting to know what happened to him. Four scars, so they gave him the name Four it must hurt him every time someone says it.

I suddenly realise how cold I am. I look down at what I'm wearing shorts and thin vest top. I guess he's seen me at my worst so it doesn't matter what I'm wearing. He realises to and stands to get me something. I have the urge to see his back to wish his scars away.

I stand up and before I know what I'm doing I touch his back. Every scar slowly I run my fingers over him. I feel him tense but I carry on anyway.

"Sorry" I whisper

"No, don't be sorry" he turns to face me and picks up my hand which is still in the air. He kisses it then looks at me. I feel my face getting redder he touches my slightly wet cheeks and kisses where a tear was. I turn to look at him then kiss him.  
His hands slide around my waist. I smile in the kiss and so does he. I pull apart and just hug him.

We sit up talking for most of the night. He tells me about other Truth or Dare games. I tell him about growing up in Chicago. He did to. It turns out our parents both work in the same department and are co-worker. Then I realise.

I know who he is

"Do you know who I am" Four whispers in my ear

I nod and whisper "Tobias"


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

I wake up in Tobias' arm I smile, until I realise why I woke up.

"FOUR! Get up your meant to be helping us get ready for the chilli challenge. If you don't get up in 10 seconds I'm coming in."

I swear under my breathe.

"Four" I hiss shaking him. He barely stirs. "Four" this time I slap his chest he just pulls me into him.

"Ten" I try to get out of his arms

"Nine" I slap his chest again no change

"Eight" I freeze

"Seven" I look around his room

"Six" I climb over him and try to get off the bed.

"Five" I grab a hoodie

"Four" I can't help but feel my heart drop

"Three" I walk over to the bathroom

"Two, I'm not kidding I'm coming in" I shut the door

"One" I hear the door open and the bed creak

Four/Tobias POV

I feel someone pull away then hit me. Tris must be having a nightmare so I pull her closer and fall back to sleep.

I shoot up someone just jumped on me. I punch them in the gut before realising its Zeke.

I look around for Tris. Where is she?

"Dude, what the hell your meant to help us get the interhouse chilli challenge ready!"

"Sorry I was tired"

"You went to bed seriously early!"

"I think I'm ill"

"Whatever, anyway the main reason I've come here is to know if you've seen Tris?"

I immediately tense "Errm no, why would I its not like I'm sleeping with her" I say with as much sarcasm as humanly possible.

"I bet you wish you were though" Zeke jokes "But seriously do you know where she is?"

"No why?" I actually don't, so I'm not really lying

"Well her brother's going crazy. Somethings happened to her parents and he wants to see her. Chris found a note this morning saying she was going for a walk. No ones seen her since"

"Crap! Let me get washed I'll come out as quick as possible"

Even though I know she was with me last night I have no idea when she wrote that note.

Zeke leaves so I lock the door and strip down ready to head in the shower.

I wrap the towel around my waist in case someone can see in through the window. I walk into the bathroom and take my towel off and step in the shower.

"Oh my God"

I turn around and see Tris standing behind the door.

Tris POV

What's going on? Why does Caleb want to see me. I stress but I stay quiet hoping Zeke doesn't need to pee.

The next thing I know Tobias walks into the bathroom. He strips down naked.

"Oh my God" I squeal knowing he has no idea I'm here. I shut my eyes and feel my way out of the bathroom.

"Tris? Tris? I'm so sorry I had no idea you were in there"

I keep my eyes shut knowing my cheeks are gaining more colour than ever before!

"Tris? This never happened ok? We don't tell anyone, what happened in the bathroom stays in the bathroom"

I nod I don't trust myself to speak. He comes over and peals my hands away from my eyes.

I can't help it but laugh, he joins in to.

"What should I do? I can't just walk out your room and be like 'Oh I was with Four all night, then I saw his thing'?"

"I'll walk out and go check around with everyone else. After 10minutes walk out and go over to the swimming pool, try and make it look like you were crying"

I nod but I can't help but laugh again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN I hope your enjoying the story so far. Feel free to review I would love to hear what you think. **

**I'm not V. Roth by the way x**

Tris POV

I sit in the pools balcony area waiting for Four, no Tobias. I can't help but smile. I look down at my phone and see over 50 unread messages. I can't be bothered to read them so I call my parents. I haven't spoken to them since the day before I came here.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi could you pass the phone to my dad please?"

"Err who's speaking?"

"Tris Prior, can you give the phone to my dad?" I can hear the anger building in my voice

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"There was a terrorist attack on the building your parents work in. Their entire floor was shot dead... I'm sorry you had to hear it from me... Hello?"

I hurl the phone across the room and it shatters into pieces against the wall. I scream at the top of my lungs and make my way down to the water. Throwing everything I can. I feel something falling down my arm its red. It's Blood. I don't care I carry on with throwing stuff.

I know I'm crying but I don't try to stop. I run and jump into the pools deep end, wishing that I could go back to yesterday when Four saved me and my parents were alive.

I scream underwater but soon realise my mistake. I gasp for air and take in water. I try to find the edge of the pool but I can't. I try to find the surface but I can't. I look around knowing I'm panicking before I see Four. I try to swim towards him but my muscles don't move.

I feel someone's lips against mine but they aren't kissing me. I feel air finally go through me. It's amazing. They stop and start pumping my chest. Then they put their head next to mine. I decide to open my eyes.

Tobias. I smile

No it's Four we're not in his room.

"Four?" I barely whisper

His eyes light up but only a little.

"Your alive!" He exclaims quietly. I nod and try to sit up.

"You scared me. Well all of us" I look around and see Zeke, Uriah, Chris, Will and Caleb.

I focus on Caleb's face he looks at me questioning if I know. I nod and break down again.

Four sits me up properly and holds me. I start to calm down then I feel him being pushed away.  
My brother tries to hug me saying things of encouragement but it doesn't work. Sensitivity never was his thing and it isn't now.

All of a sudden I feel something weird in my right arm I look down I try to lift it but it doesn't work. I start to panic and Tobias realises as well.

He pulls Caleb and I apart then looks at my arm. He starts to press certain places but I don't feel it. Worry washes over his face.

"How tight did you do this?" He asks looking at Caleb

He stutters. Four swears under his breathe then picks me up.

"Tris, I'm going to explain what's going on ok? Just remember everything I say right now!" I nod. I start to feel dizzy so I shut my eyes

Four screams, "No! Don't shut your eyes. When I picked you up out the water we saw your arm. It was bleeding badly I told Caleb to wrap it, but not too tight. He must have forgotten the too tight because the bloods stopped traveling to your arm. If I took it off the clot could travel to your heart then kill you. Ok Tris?" His voice full of worry and anxiety.

I'm still listening but I can't keep eyes open. My body starts to move faster, he must be running I can hear notices from behind.

"Chris stop punching me. It wasn't my fault!"

"So it wasn't your fault Caleb that Tris might have one and a half arms now!"

Then someone sobs. I don't know who but to be honest I couldn't care less.

Tobias POV

I sit next to her in the infirmary hoping she'll wake up. It turns out the clot hadn't fully formed so she didn't lose her arm. She looks so peaceful asleep. I hope she could stay like that, carefree and happy but it couldn't happen.

Caleb told me what happened to their parents. Actually he screamed at me, I don't think he likes me very much. I only hope Marcus was on that floor today.

Chris walks in with Will. I smile at both of them but not a full one. They sit next to her on the other side of the bed. Chris starts silently crying and Will puts his arm around her. I stand up to leave trying to take my hand off of Tris' but she hold on. I spin round and her eyes open.

I smile at her but she screams.

Nurses and doctors run in and sedate her. We all get pushed aside.

Why did she scream? What did she see in my face?


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not her :). Please review :)**

Tris POV

I feel his hand in mine I know it's Four. I open my eyes and for a second I think I see Peter standing in the doorway. I look at Four and scream, I want him to protect me suddenly people push through the door and try and hold me down. I only fight more, they're trying to hold me down for Peter. I scan the room and see Tobias, I try to reach him but he doesn't look at me. What did I do?  
I feel a prick in my arm then I fall asleep.

I wake up alone, I start to panic. I sit up and raise my legs to my chest. I try to control my breathing but it doesn't work. My eyesight starts to blur from the tears.

"I'm an orphan" I whisper to myself wishing it weren't true.

I look up to see Tobias standing above me. I push myself into his chest and sob. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap.

"Shhh just go to sleep" he says after a while

"What about the nightmares?"

"I'll fight them off" he says with a smile

"How?"

"With my bare hands of course" I can't help but smile and I pull him down with me as I fall asleep in his arms.

*AN sorry if the quote isn't quite right but oh well*

I wake up and find Tobias gone. There's a note on the table next to me.

Tris,

Sorry I had to go to lessons I've got Chris to bring you some clothes.  
I'll meet you in the canteen for lunch if you can, or if your not there I'll come find you

Here's my number if you want to talk I'll keep it with me all day.  
It's Thursday today

T. or Four ;) xx

*AN I know I didn't put a number but I was defiantly not putting mine or a random one incase it was someone's number.*

I look over at the chair next to me and start to get changed. I'm happy Chris put new underwear in the bag. I change quickly hoping no one walks in on me.

I look over at the clock. Five to one. Lunch starts in 10minutes I hope I can get out of here.  
I walk out the room taking the bag of dirty close with and the note. As soon as I step out someone stands up. They must have been waiting.  
"Beatrice" I see my brother. I hug him but its awkward.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry about your arm"

"I'm fine now. It's ok I know you weren't trying to get my arm cut off" I try to lighten the mood but it doesn't work.

"Only Uncle Marcus survived Beatrice, he was running late for a meeting. I've called him he says we can live with him until we're old enough to live on our own. Isn't it great?"

I turn pale, does Tobias know? I try to smile but Caleb sees through it.

"What wrong?"

"That's a stupid question" I whisper, he nods

"Bye Tris I need to get to lunch. Oh do you know Marcus' son? He's in your house apparently"

"I'll come with you. Yes I do"

"So you will not believe what happened to me the other day. Some Dauntless threw two eggs into my room."

I can't help but laugh

"What?"

"It was me Caleb I was dared to"

He looks angry at but he soon softens.

"My God, your house is mental. I heard from Amity that some girl ran around the house topless! Who gives these dares?"

This time I go quiet.

We walk the to lunch in silence when we enter we separate ourselves and meet our friends. My group run over and hug me. Uriah even offers me his cake I except of course!  
I sit between Chris and Uriah, I don't see Tobias. They try to divert the subject again and the argument about pets starts again.

I love my friends!

Four walks in he's not happy, I try to get his attention but he doesn't even look our way. I sink back into my seat. I'll find out later.

"Tris! Earth to Tris?" I fall out of my wondering and look at Chris

"There's a coach taking some people to town on Saturday. We could go shopping?" She says with lots of enthusiasm. I know she trying to help so I nod and smile as best I can.

I hate shopping.

When the bell goes everyone heads to class I don't know what else to do so I go as well.

I look down at my timetable: Spanish  
I smile I love the language.

I get a bit lost around the grounds but I manage to get there only a few minutes late.

"Hola señorita.¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hola Señora Jackson me llamo Tris Prior"

She smiles and points to an empty seat next to a girl with a shaved head. I nod and sit next to her.

"Lynn" she introduces herself and extends her hand.

I nod "Tris" I take her hand and shake it.

I try to concentrate in Spanish but my head keeps on spinning around the idea of living with Marcus in the holidays. At least I have Tobias. I smile at the thought of his name.

"Errm are you going to leave?" I look up and see Lynn I nod.

I head back to Dauntless hoping to see Tobias. I reach the front of the house and he's sitting on the front lawn.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He slowly looks up at me.

"My dad's still alive. He told me that he's gaining custody of you and Caleb in holidays. At first that was fine but do you know what he said: 'Make sure they know the rules'. He's going to hurt you, I can't let that happen"

I sit down next to him and pull him into me.

"I'll learn to fight and anyway I'll have my guardian angel" I get him to look at me his eyes full of tears.

"Let's get out of here" I whisper. We both stand up and run into the woods next to Dauntless.

Hand in hand, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN this chapters just really cute I thought it would be nice to mix it up a bit. Please review! Xx**

Tris POV

We walk into the woods.

"Further in" he whispers and I follow he must know where he's going. I stop in my tracks and so does Tobias.

"What?"

"Don't you hear it Tobias?"

"What?"

"The music silly"

I pull his hand and head in the direction on the music. We practically run through the trees, branches slap us but we don't care.

"The Amity" I whisper, he nods. We look through the bushes that surround the clearing. The Amity all sit in a circle and sing, a few people play the guitars and similar instruments.

"It's so beautiful" he whispers in my ear, it sends shivers down my spine and I nod.

We look up again but this time we're seen. Someone comes over takes our hands and we sit in the circle.

We sit for hours listening. When the light starts to fade, a fire is made and people start to dance.

"May I have this dance?" I look up at Tobias and nod. He takes my hand and we dance our bodies pressed together but not together enough. Our fingers interlock and his other hand finds my waist. I rest my head against his shoulder and we sway.

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

The guitars seem to fade out into background noise and for a minute I swear we were the only humans left on Earth.

Tobias POV

I sway with Tris, she's so unbelievably beautiful. Her body and mine seem to fit. It's the most beautiful night of my life.

After a while the Amity start to leave, it must be near Curfew. We thank them, they smile and nod.

We try to find our way back but it's too dark.

"I'll climb a tree and see if I can see anything"  
"Tris?" I question but she's already started to climb up.

Ignore your fear. I whisper to myself and start the climb behind Tris.

"High enough yet?"

She shakes her head and goes higher. This girl is crazy!  
I carry on climbing try not to look down.

"Tris don't go higher the branches are weaker here!" She stops and stand up on a branch looking around. I climb up next to Tris we look across the woods and see Dauntless. I can feel my breathing becoming shakier.

"Are you ok?"

I shake my head "Are you human Tris? How can you be this high up?"  
Tris just laughs but it doesn't matter she motions for me to head down.

I start to climb down and I'm relieved.  
Then I hear a scream and look up, she's dangling in the air. I rush down and jump so she doesn't have to to wait too long. I can feel myself panicking but I don't let that stop me.

"Tris I'm gunna ask you to let go ok?"

"Please help me, I falling!" She exclaims I can tell she's scared, then she lets go before I'm ready. I put my arms out and run under her to try and catch her.

She falls perfectly into my arms and we fall to the floor. She lies on top of me. We stare into each others eyes. Then she kisses me, I don't resist I sit up and she wraps her legs around me waist. Her hands move through my hair and I set my hands on her waist. She hands move down my back and find the hem of my shirt. She starts to pull it up and I whip it off quickly. Our kisses deepen and I put my hands under her top and start to feel her back. She moves closer I can't help but smile. Then she pulls back, I keep my arms around her waist and just stare into her eyes.

I lean forward and whisper in her ear.

"You're beautiful, will you be mine?"

She nods and kisses me in response. After a while we head back to house hoping not to wake anyone but I can tell Tris is grinning even though its pitch black.

Later that night someone slips into my bed. I know it's her from the way she smells.

"I've set an alarm so I can go back to my room before Chris wakes up"

I nod.

"Goodnight Tobias" she whispers. Before she's fully gone I whisper back

"Goodnight my beautiful girlfriend"

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN I know I posted one earlier today but I really wanted you guys to have some more of the story. Reviews are more than welcome x**

Tris POV

I wake up to my alarm, I silence it quickly hoping it didn't wake Tobias. I turn around he's still asleep. I wiggle out of his arms and put on one of his hoodies. I love the way he smells. I leave and take my alarm clock.

I walk into my room hoping Chris is still asleep, she is so I slip into the bathroom and take a shower. When I walk out Chris is up and she's found the hoodie on my bed.

"And what is this Beatrice Prior?"

"It's errrrrm T-Four's hoodie. I got cold last night so he gave it to me..." I say biting me lip.

"Lies!" She screams, "Your biting you lip! And you didn't have this last night. So why do you have it?"

I can feel myself turning red. I don't know what to say, luckily Chris' phone rings and I can tell the subject is dropped for now.

Tobias POV

I wake up alone. She left without waking me, I look around to find what woke me up, someone pounding on my door.

"I'm coming, shut up" I say about to put on my hoodie but its not there. "Tris" I murmur under my breathe. I walk up to the door knowing I'm topless.  
I open the door extremely surprised. It's Caleb.

He walks in but is obviously intimidated by my abs. I try not to show my back to him so I reach behind me and put a top on.

"What's up?"

"I can't go the funeral... I can't make it I have a Mathelete and I could be crowned champion. Tris doesn't know and as your Marcus' son I'm assuming your already going correct?"

"Well I guess I am. Does Tris know you can go" I can't help the anger behind my voice. Is he seriously saying that become some Maths champion is more important than his parents funeral.

"No she doesn't, I was hoping you could tell her..."

"No, I couldn't do that to her. If you know this is going to get her angry then face up to it. Don't be such a coward!" I spit the last words out at him. I have no respect for him right now and I can tell I'm losing control over myself.  
"Since when do you care about how my sister feels. If I remember correctly you left for boarding school without anything to say for yourself. Tobias!"

"Don't you dare use my name here" I say it barely more than a whisper which only makes me sound tougher. "You have no idea about why I left so don't judge me. You can't compare what I did to what you're doing now. Get out my room Caleb!"

He leaves quickly, being Erudite he must realise I could take him out with one punch. I quickly wash and change. Then I get my books ready so I'm not late after house meeting.

I rush to breakfast with Zeke. He got up late so I want to make sure I can get something descent.

I walk over to Tris table and Zeke and I take the last two seats. She smiles at me but stays quiet. I can tell this whole thing has shaken her deeply.  
Chris talks but I don't really listen until she says my name.

"So Four, I was wondering how Tris got your hoodie?"  
Tris goes red and everyone's eyes are either on her or me.

I know she wouldn't want people to know she sleeps with me. I open my mouth to speak but the bell goes for us to head back for house meetings which are held every Friday.

I sit behind Tris, I can't sit next to her because we're not in the same year.  
Eric stands up and starts with the main bulletins sent out by the school. These are read out across the whole school.

"Now everyone, tonight's Truth or Dare game is still to be played but I get to decide if a dare is suitable after Mondays events" I can see Tris tense as most of Dauntless turn to face her. I reach out and touch her hand she immediately relaxes. Eric carries on.

"As a house we are currently scouting people for teams. There will be try-out next week so meet with Max or Tori to sign up. We also give our condolences to the Prior family"  
I can tell he didn't want to say the last bit but he did it and that's what counts.

After dinner I wait outside for Tris. She practically runs up and hugs me, I hug her back we get a few odd looks but I don't really care. I can see Chris smiling although she seems angry as well.

"What's wrong?"

"Caleb, he...he's not coming to the funeral for some stupid Maths challenge!" She cries into my top but I don't care I try to calm her down but inside I'm boiling about how Caleb has made her feel.

Tris POV (Her conversation with Caleb)

I head out of the canteen with Chris but I can hear footsteps behind us. I turn and see Caleb.

"What's up?" I ask, his face is full of worry  
"I can we speak in private?" He signals towards Chis but I shake my head. I can see the annoyance in his face.

"Beatrice" He stars but I cut in.

"It's Tris now" he nods and continues.

"Well, I can't come to...to the funeral...I have a Mathelete and I'm already committed."  
I stare at him then I start to scream at him.

"What the hell? How can you betray our family like this. Actually no, you're not part of this family! I disown you. If you ever come near me or try to speak to me I will kill you!"

"Bea-Tris you have to understand, I can't back out of this. You have to see this from my point of view"

"No I won't because you are the most selfish person I have ever meant how can you possibly value this Maths thing above your own parents! No way would our parents be proud of you." I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks but I don't care.

I slap Caleb across the face and whisper in his ear. "I hate you" and walk off.

Chris catches up and hugs me. I dry my face but then I see Tobias and run into him.  
I tell him what happens I can tell he's angry but I don't care because I am his and he is mine.

I hear him whisper "Don't worry, I'm your family now" I smile and nod.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris' POV

I sit on the plane next to Tobias. It's only a short flight, I don't mind flying for just over two hours to Washington, but I can tell Tobias is nervous. Being so high only makes him panic I try to calm him down but it doesn't work.

We land and are greeted my numerous members of the Abnegation Party. It's quite funny how my parents Governmental party has the same name as one of our school houses. There must be a story somewhere. When Marcus greets me I try my best to seem pleased to see him, but how can I when he deserves to be dead after what he did to Tobias. My parents did no evil yet their presence no longer graces the planet. Marcus goes to hug Tobias, he knows he has to commit to the hug as the press are watching. I can tell he doesn't like being so close to him. After the awkward hug I stand next to Tobias and take his hand. I turn my thumb over the back if his hand to try and calm him. He smiles grimly but I can tell he's more relaxed.

We head back to the hotel to get some sleep for the funeral tomorrow. When I get into bed I run through the events of the last week, I am relieved they allowed me to have time off school. My body is tired and so are my emotions, I feel like I have been worn down to the last inch of what I was before. I stand to go to the bathroom on my way I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Huge bags are under my eyes and my face seems drawn of life. My blonde hair once strong and thick, looks brittle, dead.

Once I'm finally settled in bed I hear a knock at my door. I groan loudly hoping they can hear how annoyed I am. When I get to the door I am met with an unfortunate surprise.

Marcus.

"What do you want?"

"That's not a very nice way to speak Miss Prior. I was wondering if you have your speech ready for the funeral tomorrow?"

I nod, I haven't even written a word. Every time I sat down to write I would end up staring at a blank screen or a blank piece of paper.

"Excellent. Well at least that is sorted. Goodnight"

"Night" I mumble and start to close the door.

"Oh one second, I was wondering what your relationship status is with my son?" And with that I slam the door in his face.

Who does he think he is? I want to cry so I do. I lay down on my bed, curl into a ball and fall asleep.

***  
I wash and put on the dress Chris and I bought on Saturday. It's a black waterfall skirt dress. I wear my silver necklace which was my mothers and was only worn on special occasions. I pick up my new phone and dark sunglasses and walk towards the door to leave but I can't do it. I don't want to say goodbye, I don't want closure, I don't want my parents to be gone.

I sit down next to my door knowing that know one could enter without my key and cry...

Again.

Tobias' POV

I can't sleep, I want to go down the hall and speak to Tris but she needs space. I think, I hope. I don't go to sleep so I text Zeke. Everyone knows Tris and I are together but he still teases me.

I don't sleep much that night I'm scared of what tomorrow will bring. I hope the press don't focus on Tris but that's unlikely her dad was Marcus' deputy.

It's 8:30 so I make my way to Tris' room.  
I knock on the door.

"Tris?" No response and I don't hear movement either. Where is she?

"Tris?" I knock harder, I try looking under the door and I see a faint shadow.

"Tris? I know you're in there. Please let me in"  
A card comes out from under the door. It's the key card. I let myself in a close the door. I can't see Tris anywhere.

"I'm down here"

I turn around and Tris is on the floor. She looks beautiful even though I know she's crying behind the sunglasses. Her hair is in a messy bun but it suits her.

"I can't go" she whispers.

" You can Tris, you're stronger that all of this" I slide down next to her and pull her into my chest. Gently rocking her.

"Tris, you have to prove you're a better person than Caleb."

"No, Caleb has no reason to be here, he's no family if mine." She sighs I can tell that she's trying not to let the whole Caleb thing affect her.  
"What I don't get is why no terrorist group has claimed the killing or why no one can find a reason. I think they're hiding something."

"Tris don't worry it will sort itself out just don't worry"

She nods but I can tell she's not convinced.

**AN do you think she should go to the funeral? Comment if you think she should or not. You decide x**


	12. Chapter 12

Tris' POV

I stand up in front of everyone and look around. Cameras are poised on me but I try not to focus on them. I look down at my blank piece of paper.

"I don't know what to say, this...this last week has been hell. I'm sad because I never really got to say goodbye." I look up at the ceiling and I know what to say. I knew it would come  
"I remember the day my mum gave me the necklace I'm wearing now. She told me that once upon a time an angel had came from the heavens and it cried one tear because someone was hurting. A person caught the tear and eventually over time it became this, a crystal tear. My mother told me no matter how many tears I cry as long as I wear this an angle will cry for me. Today I'm sure the heavens are crying for her." I smile at the story and continue to talk about my father.  
"My father didn't always understood me. He never seemed to grasp why I was athletic and fearless unlike him but I remember one day when I won a race and I ran into his arms he gave me the best advice I could ever ask for. He said 'No matter where you came in this race or in life. I will always be proud of you'" then I whisper "I'm sorry daddy". One tear rolls down my cheek

I step down happy I did it. I don't know why I doubted myself. Tobias stands up and hugs me. I hug back and cry into his shoulder as we sit down.

"Hey, don't cry. It was amazing, you definitely did your parents proud and you showed your strength to Caleb"  
I don't say anything back I just cry harder into his shoulder, he hugs me tighter.

A few other family members stand up and say their peace but I don't listen until Marcus stands. I want to know why he wasn't there why he wasn't killed.

"What can I say. I send my condolences to every friend and member of the Prior family. In many ways I regret that I got to live knowing I should be dead, I would give myself up for every one of those people who died"

"I wish he did" whispers Tobias, I smile to myself.

"I lost my best friend, Andrew was like my brother. I know won't miss him nearly as much as his family will, but he will be missed. I pray that his friends and family learn to move on. Goodbye brother" He ends and walks off.

I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. Why didn't he give a reason for his absence I almost scream.

We walk to where my parents will be buried. Side by side. Tobias never let's go of my hand even when I throw dirt over my parents. I want to do the whole thing but I'm not allowed. I wouldn't care if my dress was ruined or if I was covered in blisters and sweat. I think Tobias understands but he pulls me back before I punch the undertakers.

Being the Abnegation Party there is no celebration. People sit around and hug me saying they're sorry for my loss. The more they say it the more I want to run but I won't. This morning I was weak, now I am Dauntless.

I see Marcus talking to Johanna they look they are heading somewhere. I want to listen so I tell Tobias I'm going to the toilet. I see them leave so I follow.

"Why weren't you there Marcus?"

"That is none of your business"

"I need to know. Why was it only your party that was targeted?"

"If I told you, I would be telling you why I wasn't there"

"Marcus stop acting like a child"

"All good things come to those who wait"

I want to slap him. No I want to do worse. I storm back into the main room. Tobias hasn't moved since I felt him. I realise what I've done. He hates his dad and I've just left him in a room full of Marcus' friends and few remaining colleagues. I am an idiot some times.

Tobias' POV

We arrive back at school a day after the funeral. It's a Sunday night so I guess Dauntless are having some kind of party. Tris runs into Chris' arms when they see each other. I'm happy that she found friends so quickly. Chris whispers something in her ear and Tris' face lights up. Tris runs up stairs to freshen up for the party. I head over to the boys part of the house and change my T-Shirt.  
I can smell fire near by which only means a bonfire.

I see Zeke and a few of my mates. I sit next to them and they quiz me about the funeral. I give limited answers. I see Zeke look up so I do to. There in front of me stands Tris. She's beautiful I don't get how Chris did it. She's wearing a short black skirt and an embellished black top. I don't know what to say. She just sits down next to me and I wrap my hand around her waist.

"You're beautiful" I whisper she blushes so I laugh.

After a while she nudges me.

"Look at Chris and Will, they're so cute together" I look up and see them making-out.

I nod "but we're even cutter". She turns her head and kisses me. It's full of passion. I set my hands on her waist and she runs her fingers through my hair. I tickle her waist with my fingers and I hear her sigh in the kiss.

"Get a room!" Someone shouts we pull apart and I pull her up with me.

"Fine we will!" I shout back in the general direction from where the shout came from.

I drag her back to my room making sure to lock the door. As soon as it's closed she kisses me.

Tris POV

All I want is him. He pushes me against the wall so I wrap my legs around his waist he holds me up and our kisses continue becoming more and more desperate. He starts to run his fingers under my top I don't care. I take it off quickly and he looks at me. I blush.

"No don't, you're beautiful" I kiss him harder. He pulls away and starts to kiss down my neck. I stiffen he looks at me and puts me down. I don't want to look into his eyes but he pulls my head to his.

"Tris, I don't care if you're not ready, I love you"

When I look into his eyes I find an emotions I'm not familiar with. I just kiss his cheek and hug him. We stay like that for a while.

"I love you to" I whisper back

In that moment we are beautiful.

**AN I hope you guys liked it. The mystery of Marcus will be explained later in the story. Review please xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Tris POV

I wake up to the feeling of being crushed. I turn around and see Tobias. He's pushed me right against the wall and I can't move much. I try pushing him but he just tightens his holds on me and pulls me into him. He turns over so I lie on top of him. I know there's only one way to wake him up. I press my mouth to his, after a while he starts to kiss me back but he keeps his eyes closed. I pull away.

"Morning beautiful" He mutters between a yawn

"How do you know? You haven't opened your eyes yet" he just smiles and I start to make my way off of him.

"I need to get ready" he nods. I pick up my clothes and start to make my way out.

"Are you really going to leave dressed like that?" I look down at myself and realise I'm only wearing one of his huge T-Shirts.

"I think I'll be fine no one should be up yet"  
I walk out and head over to my room. I only hope Will isn't in there with Chris. God knows what could have happened, I was scared to go back last night. I open the door slightly and find Chris alone, for some reason she's up.

"Now where have you been missy?" She gives me a suggestive look.

"With Four, but not what you think!" I almost scream, she just laughs and heads to the bathroom.

The day is quite boring, lessons fly over my head even gym. I couldn't care less. I get a few sympathetic glances from those out of Dauntless but I ignore them. When Caleb sees me I send him a death glare, he knows not to come near me and that I'm not scared to beat him up.

Things start to get interesting when I received a call from Marcus when wondering in the woods.

"What?" I snap down the phone, I know it was him as by law he's my guardian he thought it would be good to have each others contact details. I wasn't happy about it.

"Well Beatrice, I was just making sure everything was ok?"

"Well it's not really! My parents died the Wednesday before last and I went to their funeral on Friday. So no I'm not ok!" I'm happy I'm sitting in the woods otherwise I'm scared people would hear my conversation.

"Don't be so rude." I sigh, I really loathe Marcus.

"Beatrice, I was wondering if you would like to know why I wasn't there?"

"What? Why would you tell me?"

"Because I think you need to know some of the information considering Ms. Matthew (head of the Erudite Party) is giving a lecture next week at you school."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Here is all I'm going to tell you. I wasn't there because I knew the attack was going to happen. They were trying to take the information we had on the Erudite Party about their real plans if they came into government. I had to take a copy back and hide it. Research about how the school was founded. It holds the key"

I can't say anything because Marcus hangs up.

I want to scream. Why won't he just tell me. What does Ms. Matthew have to do with it? Why didn't he save my parents?  
I run back to house; (now knowing my way) to find Tobias. I'm sure he can help me.

I almost run up the stairs to the boys dorms when I'm stopped. A hand pulls me back, my body stiffens, before I scream a hand clamps over my mouth. I turn around and see Eric, my body starts to shake I really don't like him.

"Now where do you think you're going? You know your not allowed in this part of the house" I nod and he lets go of me then pushing me into the wall and starts climbing the stairs two at a time.

I hear footsteps behind me and I shake more I turn on my foot about to sprint back into the woods where I'll just get Tobias to meet me when I see him. I run anyway knowing he'll just follow. I reach my previous spot and sit. Not long after a breathless Tobias slumps down next to me.

"You run really fast, you should run for us" I nod.

Before I can stop myself I blurt out my conversation with Marcus, Tobias' face starts to stiffen.

"Don't trust him, he's lying to you because he knows you'll believe everything after what's happened to your parents"

"I'm not sure he sounded pretty convincing. There's no harm done if I do look up about the school"

"Well there sort of is. I doubt Eric will be happy to find out you have been studying in Library instead of throwing knives at someone's head or something like that. Just focus on yourself for a while. You don't need more stress"

I nod and don't say anything. I want to believe Tobias, I really do I just can't. Something doesn't feel right. I have to find out and I won't stop, I won't let myself.

**AN- I hope your enjoying the story please tell me if you are by reviewing. I'll love you forever. Please tell me if you want something to be put into the story, I'll take on ideas with open arms. Thanks xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

I hurry back to my room and go on my laptop. I took through endless websites about the school I can't find much. All I know is that the school was set up about 50years ago, I don't know by who or why? Chris comes up to take me to dinner. During dinner I just stare into space trying to process everything. What is on this file? What does this have to do with the school?

After I finish I swiftly stand up and head back to my room. Someone touches my shoulder and I turn around. Tobias

"Hi"

"You ok?" He questions I nod and carry in walking.  
"What's going on Tris?"

"Nothing" I reply in a monotone and carry on walking I hear Tobias sigh. I don't want to hurt him, but he doesn't believe me about this. I know it's important, if my parents were sacrificed then it must be important.

When I get back I quickly do my prep **(it's like homework but for boarding schools)** after I've finished I go back to research. Chris still isn't back so I guess she's with Will. I finally find a website.

The school was set up by the Abnegation Party. What does Erudite have to do with this? Why is it so important? Why would they set up a school with houses named after Political Parties?

Someone knocks on the door I shut down my laptop and open the door. It's Tobias.

"Hey" he says looking at his feet.

"Hi" I reply and pull him into my room before we're seen.

"What's up?" I ask, he just kisses me I can't complain so I kiss him back. His hands quickly find my waist and mine find his hair. He pushes my back against the door and I try to lock it whilst kissing him, it doesn't really work so he does it for me. We laugh in the kiss. Being here with him makes me forget.

He lifts me up so I wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls back and out of breathe. He starts to kiss down my neck. I can't help it but a sigh comes out of me. I allow my hands to roam about his back. I suddenly feel his hands work their way up my top, I pull back and whip it off in seconds. He looks at me for a second then kisses me. I can tell this kiss is more than all our kisses before.

I start to pull on his T-Shirt. I know he knows what I mean and he pulls it off. I've seen his abs before but they still take my breathe away. He chuckles and pulls me back for a kiss.  
His hands move up and down my waist, I nod and his hands move higher. He walks over to my bed and and sits down so I straddle him. He rolls over so I'm underneath him, he kisses me but I freeze, I don't know what to do. So I whisper it to him he laughs and replays he doesn't either. I relax and he laughs...

Tobias' POV

I make my way back to my room I can't keep the smile off my face. I had to get back before Chris came but I'm glad I went. I didn't expect that to happen. I honestly didn't.

I can't help but let our conversation about Marcus run over my head. I hope Tris doesn't believe him, he's a liar and always will be. I know Tris isn't weak but she's vulnerable at the moment. At dinner she seemed out of it. Did I do something? Or is it something else?

I try not to worry but how can I not I love the girl!

Tris' POV

I wake up late so I don't have time for a shower. Just as I'm about to leave Chris returns with a muffin in hand I smile and thank her. We run to the track just in time.

We have to do a 1500m. I smile while everyone else groans. I keep my pace ahead if everyone else. I look back and see Uriah trying to keep up but he's failing badly. I finish first out of boys and girls but in Dauntless your sex doesn't stop you one bit!

I catch my breath quite quickly and coach immediately puts me on a team. I smile.

I sit through the rest of my lessons. When it comes to Spanish I relax. Señora Jackson is really friendly so I relax and learn verbs!

After lessons are finished I change into some sweats and go for a run. I run for at least an hour and try to figure out what's going on. When I come back I think I have some sort of idea but I need help. I need to talk it through with someone but I don't know who. If I tell Tobias he'll think I'm obsessed and he'll worry. I can't tell Chris because then I'll kind of have to reveal who Tobias is even though it would be surprising if she didn't know who he was already.

So I'm stuck.

Wait Tori! She'll know who Tobias is and she might be able to help me work this through.

I wash and change then I head down to talk to Tori in her kind of flat.

I knock softly on her door before she opens it.

"Hey Tris, come in"

I walk in and sit down on her sofa. She asks me what wrong so I explain the situation and the talk with Marcus she doesn't say anything just taking it all in.

"Who else knows?"

I look at her confused "Only Four but I haven't told him what I think it all is"

"Good, don't do anything yet. Wait till Ms. Matthews comes ok"

I nod and she ushers me out.

**AN hope your still all enjoying this. I'm sorry didn't upload yesterday but my brother thought it would be funny to hide my iPad! Anyway reviews are always welcome! And yes you will find out about what's going on but you'll have to wait for more. X**


	15. Chapter 15

Tris' POV

It's the day before Ms. Matthews comes and I'm scared. What if everything goes wrong, what if my accusations are false. If they are Tobias will hate me. I can tell he's been worrying this past week, trying to get me to tell him what's wrong I don't know what to say. How can I.

*Flashback*

I lay into Fours chest whilst we lie in the grass. His hands fiddle with my hair. The silence is not awkward it holds us together making us closer. He finally breaks the silence.

"What's wrong Tris? I know something is wrong"

"It's nothing" I start but he buts in.

"No Tris I'm not taking nothing! What's wrong? And if its this Marcus thing I thought we went over it..."

"We did but I can't help it. What if... What if he wasn't lying, what is the school is important for something?"

"Tris just because this school is run differently to others doesn't mean we are some magic key to the future!" He says with sarcasm overflowing in his words.

"But what if we are!" I almost scream at him. "What if we are?"I then whisper

"Don't do this Tris. Don't let me lose you to him"

"If you lose me then it's your fault" I instantly regret what I've said, I go to take it back but he doesn't let me. He stand up and starts to walk away.

"He thinks it's my fault as well" he says only just audible for me to hear.

*Flashback ends*

A tear falls down my cheek from the memory. I don't want to lose him, I know I won't because in the holidays we will be living with each other but still. I don't want to be physically close to him (in that way). I want us to have a bond deeper than any other and I can't help but think its slipping through my finger.

Chris walks into the room and I wipe away the tears quickly but she knew they were there.

She looks at me and I know we have to start, I told her about my plan the other day when I realised I was going to need some help.

I slide off my bed and onto the floor I get out the artillery for Ms. Matthew. We go over the simple plan hoping to confront her before she gives her speech she has five minutes. In those we are going to question her and hopefully record it. We are then going to steal the copy of the file from Abnegation and publish her plans on Chris' blog. Hopefully people will see it. I will then Facebook and Tweet the link. Once it's on the web we know there is no stopping the information.

We both know that if we fail our time here is over and so is my relationship with Tobias. I've told Chris about how he feels. I think she knows that whatever happens our relationship will change. She also understands I have to do this for my parents.

Once we have got everything finalised we head to dinner.

I sit next to Chris and Tobias I try to make conversation with Tobias but he only gives one word answers. I don't want to lose him at all but I can feel him pushing me away. He must know I intend on doing something tomorrow because we won't look at me. I feel the tears brimming in my eyes, I don't want to cry in front of everyone so I leave without a goodbye.

Tobias' POV

I can tell she's about to cry, I've always been able to tell after she leaves. I run after her, I don't want to completely lose her. I hear her sobs I try to follow the sound and before I know it I can see her she's found a corner and is on her knees she holds herself and and her eyes are closed as tears escape them. My heart breaks as I remember when I last found her in this position.  
It was just after my mum left and my dad and I had moved into the neighbourhood. Her family had come over to welcome us and invited us around for dinner. Her father and mine immediately liked each other. I had said I needed the toilet so Tris showed me to the bathroom next to her room. I had tripped and my top flew up a bit. There were a few bruises on my back and she saw them. I ignored it and went into the bathroom. When I came out I couldn't see her but I heard soft whimpers. I followed them to her room where I saw her crying.

"What's wrong?" I had asked

"I don't like to see people hurt" she explained, at the time I was confused. Why would she care? I had only met her.

She hugged me and said she wouldn't let me get hurt. I knew she was wrong but through those words I first fell in love.

She says my name which brings me back to reality.

"I'm here Tris." I sit next to her and hold her.

"I'm sorry" we both say at the same time. It causes her to giggle.

We don't say anything I know she still believes Marcus but it doesn't matter because right here right now I am her's and she is mine...

Someone then clears their throat. We look up and have the shock of our lives.

**AN I wonder who it could be. Please review! I will love you forever and give you hypothetical cookies ;). Give me your thoughts on who the mysterious person could be. **


End file.
